Afrodesiac
by AAnimeLoverr29
Summary: Komui created a faulty experiment and sadly on the same day Jerrys off sick. Allen gets caught in an 'Accident' with his lunch which ends up with him drinking the potion. How will the Order cope with the new situation on their hands. M for later Chapters
1. Accidental Kiss?

Afrodesiac

Chapter 1 : Accidental Kiss?

My first Paring fanfic. Hope ya like.

Dislaimers' I sadly do not own -man'

Allen X Lenalee pairing

Plz review and comment

Komui burst into the room happy and proud of his latest experiment as everyone in the science department braced themselves for another Komurin bursting in and reeking havoc. Lenalee prepared herself to run and attack her brother with her newly stlyed dark boots so that she could destroy whatever komui's invention was .

"Presenting my newest invention, the Lenalee repeller". Nobody , moved as they glared at the supervisor holding a crystal shaped glass orb that had a blue and purplish liquid glowing nside it. Komui cackled while ignoring the faces that were made, he took the silence as an oppurtunity to continue speaking with glee."This potion is what i call the Lenalee repeller". Reever stared at Komui then at Lenalee before jumping up when noticing the pissed off marks across her forehead and the constant eye twitching. "This potion will make the pheronomes and hormones switch out of balance which eventually means that whatever type of guy that tries to make a move on my sweet Lenalee , haha , would recieve a strong backlash either knocking him unconcious , into a coma for a few days or killing 's him. Lenalees mouth hung wide open as anger showed across her face. Her legs looked as though she was forcing them to stay planted onto the ground.

"Nee-san"Komui smile immediatly froze before hattering into millions of pieces as the others all stared at Lenalee in shock of her angry and threatening hissing voice that they had never heard before.

"Neeeee-saaaan"Lenalee continued staring icily towards her brother while Komui tried frantically to think of an exuse before his sister could destroy his invention. As Komui continued to stutter ,Lenalee gave a deep sigh whilst lifting her right leg into the air , and before people could notice Lenalee was slowly floating down to the surface infront of Komui while the crystal orb slowly crashed into the floor leaving the purplish liquid splattered across the floor. Komui stared at his experiment with unexplainable eyes behind his glasses.

"Please don't ever make another one ever again Nee san"After that Lenalee walked away and the workers in the science division returned top their work ignoring the crying supervisor. Komui watched sadly after Lenalee then when she was out of sight he looked back to his grinned a darker grin than before as his head spun round eviliy to his inside pockets.

"Hmm,Heh,Heh Lenalee i was expecting that "He muttered before standing back up and pulling out a smaller cystall orb with the same liquid inside that looked a bit more lighter in the texture. As he smiled evilliy his stomach growled loud enough to scare an elaphant .Whilst still smiling he began skipping towards the cafeteria still holding tightly and catiously onto the orb .

"I'll eat first,keep an eye on Lenalee then Test out my experiment" After muttering his plan for the day he continued skipping happily towards the cafeteria holding the crystal orb discretly.

Allen walked normally towards the cafeteria like always to get his unusually big meal clearly remembering the fact that that Jerry was off he had prepared the meals for everyone just in time before being caught and dragged of to the infirmitary mercilessly by the head nurse . Also because of his absence everyone in the order had to work at least once in the cafeteria and luckily it wasn't only cleaning duties. Allen and Krowry's would work on serving while Kanda and Lavi were on cleaning which made Allen grin from the memory of how angry and murderous Kanda had turned to when he was told he was going to work with Lavi to Clean the place or plates. Kanda was pissed off but he was immediatly silenced when Komui threatened him 'kindly' with the thoughts of tweeking and experimenting on his innocence 'a little bit'. That was a serious threat to Kanda because he couldn't do anything anything to get revenge and if that was to happen and he wouldn't be able to change his innocence back if He had killed Komui. Right now Lenalee ,Miranda and Komui were the ones serving the food so Allen was able to only get his meal without working afterwards which is what he wanted since he needed the relaxation. When he made it towards the cafeteria he walked straight up to the counter to get his unusually large meal. Miranda was there so she decided try her best and get Allens meal. As Miranda went to get his meal she put half into the microvave and as she turned around her dress hit one of the black, open containers that read Ma Po Hot sauce, into allen bowl of soup. She didn't notice so she continued to focus on the task at hand and give Allen his starters . Allen recieved his stacks of starters he took it and grinned childishly till he reached the table where he spotted Lavi ,Link ,Timothy,Crowry and Komui . Miranda began to cry tears of happiness that she didn't mess up her jobs by doing anything clutzy while Lenalee tried to calm her down. Their shift was almost over and everyone had gotten their meals apart from Allen who still had half of his usual servings to be served out to him.

"Itadakimasu"As Allen smiled ,Lavi had finished his meal and decided to watch the teenage boy eat or 'inhale' as entertainment and as he did he his eyes widened in confusion . Allen had decided to drink his soup first and without second thoughts he swallowed it down within a few gulps. He then paused as he licked his lips with slight confusion. Allen continued to stay like that for a while until he started to sweat more and more unconfortably with his eyes slowly started to turn slightly get red.

"Hot,Hot" Everyone else at the table started to slide backwards away from the table as they noticed allen eyes change colour to a bloodish texture.

"Allen is there something wrong with your soup?"Lavi asked as he stared at the white haired boys eyes feeling perplexed by the way his iris's shone bright red and his pupils remained whitish grey. Allen clutched his head as he opened his mouth wide enough that he could swallow a fish bowl. Link noticed Allen gasp and suck in air so he seemed intrigued as to why he was acting like that after drinking some miso soup.

"Hot,Hot" he continued to gasp and struggle for air until finally his head finally snapped backwards and his back arched. Timothy jumped backwards as he noticed the steam coming out of Allen's mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"Lavi ,Link and Komui all jumped backwards when Allen screamed in trauma as fire started burning out of his throat. He bolted out of his chair then began to run across the hall like a mad man as he continued trying to speak .

Kanda was eating his soba and was irratated by the fact that the finders and exorcists were making so much noise when he wanted peace while eating his soba.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"The Moyashi is making to much noise again."

Kanda turned his head slowly to the side while his eye contuinued to twitch. He stared at the group that stood around a certain white haired youth. Kandas eyes widened when he noticed fire start burning near the groups direction which was now getting more and more people crowding around the source. Allen bolted up and began running around the hall and while managing to grab anything that had liquid within it and drinking it. Kanda's eyes widened as he noticed Allen change his direction straight towards him but before he could pull out his mugen the fire burning out of Allens mouth engulfed Kanda's head .Allen then headbutted Kanda causing him to slam straight into his plate of hot soba and knocking him out of his seat.

"THHWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!!!!."Allen lunged straight for the glass of water that was on Kandas table and drank it within 2 gulps. After drinking it a bit of steam flowed out of his throat but within a few deep gasps the fire returned. Kanda slowly pulled his head out of his plate of soba and Lavi started laughing. Kanda's hair was either partly singed or drenched in sauce as well as his face covered in noodles making his face unable to see while veins throbbed across his head. The only things that were visible were the 4 anger marks , the twitching veins and his gritted teeth through the noodles. Kanda attempted to get up off the floor and attack Allen but the white haired boy unknowingly threw a empty glass cup straight at the samurai making it smash onto his head. Lavi and Timothy burst out into choking rather than laughter now while Kanda continued to get more and more annoyed. Komui removed an orb from his coat pocket placing it a table before running towards his sister who was staring in confusion at Allens sudden outburst.

"HOT,HOT,HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!."Allen began to sweat again as his face turned from bright pink to a violent red , He began to choke before a black steam started coming out of his mouth ,nose and ears till he started running around like a mental person again. Timothy continued laughing while Allen began running around again.

"I don't know whats going on but Allen you sure know how to mess up Yu"Lavi cackled whilst crying from to much laughter.

"Moyashi"Kanda hissed but Allen continued running around not bothering about anyone but about cooling down his throat.

Lenalee watched as Allen ran around the place with fire burning. She turned to her side expecting to see Miranda, but emotionally distressed woman wasn't there so she turned all the way around with her back facing the the loud show .When she walked through the kitchen she heard sobs and found Miranda crying while kneeling down on the floor holding a black jar. As Lenalee Leaned in closer to see what was written on the label she stood agape.  
"M-Miranda,you didn't..."

"G-G"Miranda gulped as she looked at Lenalee with more tears and unusually snot rolling down her face."GOMENNASAAAAAIIII!!!"Lenalee dropped backwards as Miranda leaped out of her spot on the floor shrieking."I'll HAVE SOME AS WELL FOR PUNISHMENT, I-I-I GOMENNASAI."Lenalee was shocked at how fast and strong Miranda could get, as well as how disturbed she was. Miranda almost threw the mo pa sause all over her face before Lenalee quickly activated her innocence and kicked the jar across the room making it crash against the kitchen wall.

"Miranda calm down ,okay. Don't worry about it lets just go get a bucket of ice for Allen-kun".When Lenalee finished her sentence Miranda had abruptly stopped crying ,so they both quickly sprinted up grabbing anything cold they could find befote running straight back towards where the racket was coming from, also because Lenalee's inoccence was activated she got to the scene within a milli second.

"Hot,Hot ,HOT!!"Allen continued to run around while burning red with tears that evaporated as soon as they touched his skin, he was still unaware of the angry samurai covered in a brown sauce that ran after him with a sharp blade slashing blood thirstly at him. Kanda thrashed destructivley at Allen but missed at every swing which made him more pissed off. He swung his sword for the white haired's head but Allen would quickly duck everytime to pick up a glass cups. there was no water in one of the cups that Allen found so he immediatly flung the glass cup backwards at a smashing it upon Kanda's head and knocking him backwards onto a pile of glass shards that Allen had made as he looking for water to cool himself down. Kandas eyes stretched open as he felt the sharp glass shards stab into his back. Lavi clutched his stomach in agony while struggling to breath through laughing when Timothy had passed out from the lack of oxygen due laughing to hard as Lavi struggled to stay concious .He looked at Kanda get a glass cup smashed across his head then drop backwards onto a pile of broken glass shards. Kanda winced in pain as he laid motionless slowly yanking the shards that were cutting deep into his back out.

Lenalee jumped perfectly infront of Allen then she grabbed a handful of ice and crushed them onto Allen's mouth being careful of and moving her hands away quickly to avoid them being mistaken for ice.

"Daijoubu Allen-kun" Lenalee asked with a soft yet amused smile across her face. She couldn't help but laugh even though it was a serious situation. Allen finished the ice in the bucket within a two minutes and all the people left concious or sane in the hall gazed at Allen who started up again and began to run amock, this time he lunged towards the side of the hall that he had not been to yet. Lenalee jumped up into the air just dodging the teenage exorcist before gasping as she recognised a certain crystal orb placed neatly on a table. Komui ignored his sisters desperate looks and he began to smile with glee while watching Allen continue to slam pass tables smashing more and more plates and glass cups.

"HHHOOOTTT,HHHOOOTTT,HHHHHHOOOOOTTTTT!!!!!"Lenalee tried stop Allen from reaching for the crystalised orb and drinking the purple liquid, with her newly develop dark boots. She silently begging for the potion to not work when the white haired boy grabbed the orb and unhesistantly gulped down and drank the liquid. He dropped the liquid before falling down to his knees with his skin returning back to its original shade. Komui smiled as he looked at Allen, excited to see the effects of his 'Lenalee Repeller'. Allen coughed a bit as steamed fizzed from his mouth. A purple smoke released from his throat as he looked up silently to the sky. Lenalee looked at the kneeling boy then at her brother with a slightly scared and worried look across her face. Komui noticed his sisters disaproved look but ignored it hoping to see catstrophic effects. Lenalee was shaking as her imagination went crazy. Her greatest fear is to hurt or harm a friend in anyways possible so she begged that the experimen would have opposite effects. She slowly and calmly walked to Allen in hopes that he wouldn't get knocked out into a coma or anything as risky to his health while Komui continued to observe the boys behaviour to see if anything was different or if he tried to avoid his sister.

Lavi had finally stopped laughing and was now panting on the floor as Allen dropped onto his knees infront of him. Sadly for him he didn't notice the small man glaring down at him until he felt the daggers puncturing him.

Allen turned his head slightly as lenalee gave him another glass of to drink from and he drank it calmly. He smiled towards Lenalee making Komui sigh in dissapointment ,shame and failure. He turned around and decided to do some research for how to make the potion correctly.

"thwomedthathi"Lenalee stared at Allen then she smiled of relief by the fact that he was okay and not showing any side effects apart from the slightly flushed cheeks.

"What did you say Allen-kun?"Allen turned his head all the way so that he was finally facing the emarald and black haired girl properly preeceding to smiled again softly.

"G-Gomennasai, My tongues a bit numb but your help cures that."Lenalee stared at Allen for a few minutes. How was she helping? It seemed that her brothers creation is what cooled his throat. As she wondered she moved her gaze to stared in the direction of Lavi who had finally realized that the elder bookman was standing above him and was now being beaten up by the elder. Timothy was on the ground sleeping soundly. Miranda had entered the room with a bucket of some ice. Link had regained his posture and he proceeded to walk to were the teens sat. After looking around her to view her surroundings she turned back to Allen to speak.

"How can I..."Lenalee paused as her eyes widened. She could hear the loud gasps of everyone around the hall but she couldn't move for she felt her cheeks freeze before burning crimson red. Her heart started beating hard enough to burst out off her chest as the heat from her cheeks spread across towards her ears. Lenalee remained frozen even after she heard extra gasps and oohs from her 'Audience'. 'What's happening?'

Her wide eyes that stared into space trailed down to look at what was in front of her. A strand of silver hair passed her face as she continued stare at the figure in front of her. Allen's eyes were closed as Lenalee was stuck wide open. She was in a situation she had never imagined even in her wildest dreams. Allen had just jumped up and in middle of her sentence and then he stole her first kiss . His soft lips crushed sweetly aginst hers while his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. His left hand began to tangle and twirl her hair while his right hand moved from cupping her face and pulling her into the kiss, to streaming down her neck making the experience more embarrasing and causing her to feel jolts she recieved just from his touch. Komui turned after hearing all the noise start up again then he immediatly scremed and wailed in horror as he caught sight of the first class view of Allen kissing his little sister. Lavi's mouth was wide open as he saw the couple and the elder bookman who was beaten up the red head had also frozen and blushed when he saw the scene. Kanda who had managed to get most of the shards out of his back had stiffened as he looked upon the two for the fact that seeing a kissing couple would make even him blush. Lenalee continued to blush more violently with her body continuing to tremble.

Allen slowly reached for her arm then he threw her backwards making her slam painfully to the ground. She blushed at full throattle that she was unsure about what words she could say for the situation.

"Wha-S-Stop Allen-kun,"She stuttered as the named boy landed calmly on top of her before she could react or push him away. His lips locked with hers again immediatly invading her mouth and this time his tongue gained full access to her mouth. His tongue penertrated her mouth and his right hand started caressing her shoulder. Lenalee began to burn more than blush again as she felt Allens tongue explore every corner of her mouth. She could feel his tongue throbbing sensually and battle hers playfully touching hers and making more sensitivity come from the sensation which caused her to start moaning. His tongue was like a snake She gasped into the kiss which made him more intense and passionate to a greater level. His eyes still remained closed but as she moaned he smiled into the kiss. The people left in the hall began blushing more vigourosly as they heard Lenalee moaning. Link who was normally strict and calm was trembling and flushing while he couldn't take his eyes off the moaning pair. Lenalee tried kicking Allen off her while she continued to moan but he was to strong for her even without his innocence active. She was in an embarrassing positions with everyone watching goggle eyed as Allen was inbetween her legs lying on top of her, which made it hard for her to knock him felt Allens tongue slowly remove itself from her mouth as he pulled away for air before his face instantly fell to her neck.

"S-Stop Allen!" Her begging wasn't helping apart from making her brother look like he was melting from the watching in the front roll seats. Allens tongue snaked out and gave her spot a ong steamy lick making her wide eyed again from the hot sensation across her neck that made she yelp again in shock waking up a unconcious child exorcist. He began to move up to her ear licking her neck and leaving wet trail behind. Her eyes widened as she felt a warm hand slide under her coat. Fear entered her mind as her imagination went wild. She felt Allen's hand slide more and more up her coat that she could feel his hand reaching for her chest which just made her blush so hard that she thought she was going to faint dew to the burnin heat that came with the blush.

"Allen-kun Stop it!"

He stopped and moved his head so he was staring deep into her stared down at her full of lust. She had never seen him look so serious and greedy? Lenalee stopped struggling as she gazed fixed straight into his eyes. Allen's eyes widened before they slowly closed and he finally dropped ontop of her unconcious. Her eyes remained focused on the boy who had stolen her first kiss till her attention was drawn to the man standing behind the pair. Komui stood upon the couple silently with a dark frown upon his face. He frowned and stayed in the same position holding something that had a green liqyuid seeping out and spatting on the floor. A bright light glimmered off the metal of what seemed like an injection. The hall filled with an ominous yet unconfortable silence as everybody's blushes remained on their faces. Lenalee pulled herself upslowly and she inched a way from the sleeping while trying to remain calm and remove the blush that showed clearly across her face. Komui dropped the injection and it seemed like time had slowed down because of the long pregnant the needle touched the floor that was when the deadly aura around Komui got stronger. He reached into his pocket while Reever and Jonny both knew what was going to happen. Link ran over to Allens body as he tried to keep a straight and professional face.

"Allen walker..How ...dare...you...hehehe"Everyone began panic again as they knew exactly what was about to happen. DEADLY AFTERMATH. Lenalee continued to slowly edge herself away from the unconcious youth while she trembled in a mixture of emotions. Her hair covered and successufully hid her face as tears finally fell down her face and her blush burned freshly again from her memory.

Reever ran as fast as he could to prevent the cheif from pulling out what ever was in his pocket.

He was definetly going to commit murder.

"ALLEN WALKER HOW DARE YOU KISS AND TOUCH MY SISTER!!!"

First Chapter

Hope you enjoyed.

PLZ Give me some ideas.

Wrote this at home when i was seriously bored and the ideas came to me making me laugh and have to write something.

I really like Allen and Lenalee pairings so ithought i'd try one. I want to make It funny as well.

Enjoy Chapter 2 coming soon 


	2. Trying to calm down

Aphrodisiac

Finally it's finished. Plz enjoy and review.

Chapter 2: Trying to stay Calm

Lenalee had to force herself from turning from the direction she was walking in back to her brother for she knew if she was even close to him she would have strangled him till all the life left him. He really did a number this time. When she reached her room she opened the door and slammed it shut immediately behind her. With all her strength dragged herself to her bed. How far a complex go, even she was shocked at how deep one could run. Her cheeks were still tinted red from the earlier occurrence and she was struggling from smashing something hard and traumatic into her brother's skull.

Flashback

A s soon as the words left Komui's he grinned with malice before reaching for something in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a switch flicking before quickly dropping it onto the floor and crushing it with his foot. His sinister smile disappeared and his face turned completely black before he jumped pulling out two items from his inside pockets. Timothy had woken up and he stared in confusion at the situation at hand. Link snuck cautiously towards Allen with his eyes still glued to the supervisor. After the 'zombie incident' and the rumours of one man almost destroying order he knew how much everyone feared him. Lavi pushed himself quickly off the floor before joining the others at staring at the chief. Komui continued slide unusually calmly towards the sleeping teenager and everyone's sweat dropped as they each slowly made there ways to the dark aura.

"ALLEN WALKER HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY SISTER IN FRONT OF MEEEEE!!!" The shouting echoed through the entire headquarters immediately waking anyone that was asleep. The ground then began to shake like a earthquake and as a queue Link then darted straight towards Allen's unconscious body quickly picking him up and darting away from the area just as the ground ripped open beneath both of them. Reever tripped backwards when he noticed what was happening.

"Oh no..."A metallic hand stretched up from the area fist clenched and Link was just on the side as he barely escaped its grip. Komui aura became more blood and fiery as yet another bloodthirsty grin graced his face while he stood on the robotic outstretched arm.

"KOMURUIN XD2, DESTROY THE DEVIL!!!" As expected the newly designed Komurin emerged and to Links shocks his body had frozen. A shiny material that the crazed supervisor held made him feel dizzy when he placed a hand onto his neck with a silver needle shooting out.

"SUPERVISOR!!!!!!" Reever screamed at the top of his lungs as he boosted himself off the floor. Panic ran through the hall and everyone began to panic.

"KOMURUIN PUNCH" Lavi quickly rushed to their side and pushed them both away from an incoming punch that would have crushed them. He quickly supported Allen onto his back in case he would need to sprint away.

"And the mayhem starts" He muttered sarcastically whilst staring into the red eye of the gundam like machine.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi ban ban ban!!!!!!!!! Komui spun quickly shooting another dart at another one of his 'prey'/victims hit_t_ing Lavi on direct range. Lavi swung his hammer to dodge but surprisingly it was too late. His hammer smashed into the side of the wall and Lavi dropped in a daze.

"KOMURIN SUPER DESTRUCT LASER!!!!!" Screams echoed and a red light flashed blinding everyone momentarily then a few seconds later the ground around some scientists shattered underneath them.

"ALL OF YOU AKUMASS DIE!!"

Lenalee gasped and was frozen despite hearing the mayhem start up. Her eyes remained fixed on her knees. Different questions popped into her mind and she couldn't stop shivering as she couldn't get the feeling out of her head. She had lost her first kiss and what was worse it was in front of so many people. Her cheeks flushed and she continued shivering as she couldn't get the heat in her to calm down. The warmth of him on her, the taste she felt through the kiss, His soft lips pressed sweetly against hers and his hot steamy tong... She jerked in fear at what she had just thought and the more she tried to forget the more she remembered the sensation or got seriously embarrassing imaginations. As she remembered what his hands were doing her body completely froze.

What kind of love sick girl has she been turned to? And. She paused at the thought .If Komui wasn't there what would Allen have done? Her imagination went wild causing her to feel like she was going to faint due to the dizzying sensation. Reever ran besides Lenalee who was the only one that could help her in the situation. He was panicking when he spotted some scientists quickly pull Allen's body away form the supervisors drill and out of his way. He had no idea what to do as he looked at the girl who was frozen stiff. He had to say something to provoke her yet he had nothing. A orb rolled onto the floor and a dark thought came to him just urging him to say it.

"L-Lenalee snap out of it!!" She didn't budge and he scratched his head in more panic as he noticed Something smash through the wall into the cafeteria.

"LENALEE!!! KOMUI MADE THE POTION!! IT'S HIS FAULT!! HE'S GONNA KILL AND DESTROY YOUR WORLD" Lenalee jerked and her eyes immediately narrowed scaring Reever.

"Neesan" She hissed as she stood up with her hair covering her eyes as a dark aura surrounded her like black flames pushing Reever backwards. Komui continued his killing rampage willing to kill anyone who was helping the cursed teenager. His Komurin was the latest model and it was particularly designed for combat. A dark flash was before Komui and all anyone noticed was how his Komurin was ripped apart and standing on the shredded remains was Lenalee. The aura around her definitely did not match her personality making people inch away.

"Neeesaan" Komui inched back his aura disappearing as well as hers over powered his.

"Neesan"

End of Flashback

8:00 Lenalee sighed and turned around in her bed enjoying the cold surface. After she destroyed the Komurin and was close to attacking her brother the head nurse came in rather annoyed and grabbed everyone injured rather harshly to the infirmary and in there she demanded her brother to give her an antidote which luckily he had. She did feel rather disappointed though in the case. She actually liked the sensation of the kiss. Never had she imagined it would feel like that. Her face heating up returning the red tint to her again showing how she felt from losing her first kiss like that. Not only was it her first kiss but it was more passionate that she would have imagined, to someone who she would have never dreamed of.

"Baka Neesan" She muttered pressing her knees against her chest. Her fingers slowly trailing and pressing softly. She breathed through her mouth feeling the cold air against her mouth. Her eyes dilated and she couldn't hide her blush anymore. Her breathing became rough and she felt hot remembering the kiss. Her mind kept flashing over the incident and the more she tried to forget the more she remembered. Her fingers softly brushed over her mouth remembering everywhere his lips covered and tongue touched when it explored her mouth. He left everywhere he touch minty cold. Her fingers trailed down from her lips down to her neck until it reached her collarbone still moving further down. If Komui wasn't there how far would Allen have gone and what else would he have taken from her?

Would she be able to look at Allen normally?

"I-I.."Knocking on her door made her snap from her thoughts and blush when she realised what she was thinking and doing.

"Y-Yes?"

"L-Lenalee its me" As tense as she was she felt comfortable recognising the voice. She stood up straightening out herself then opened the door before walking back to her bed knowing who was walking behind her.

"You have some answering to do nee san" She said and Komui nodded closing the door behind him cautious of her aura that appeared again. This could be bad

Lavi somehow slipped of the bed feeling the effects of a hangover but he couldn't help but laugh. Reever had just been caught by one of the nurses after giving Allen the antidote which was a injection and quite a few people had bandages tied around them, sadly not including himself. Allen was just waking up and he looked like he had a hangover just as well. He stood up and staggered to the younger boy.

"Yo Allen you okay" Lavi asked receiving no reply apart from the boy twitching.

"A-Allen" Allen turned top face Lavi and the room grew deadly silent."Allen?"

"I feel sick" Allen said. Lavi breathed in relief that at least he's answering though he looked drowsy and dehydrated. A nurse came in with some food and Allen smiled looking up at the huge plates struggling to pull himself up to eat. Lavi noted he looked sick and more deathly pale making him worry about the lixium he drank.

After Allen ate his colour returned making Lavi smile relieved that he was fine. Link had woken up as well and he looked pissed and murderous at what had happened to him.

After he ate he massaged his temples keeping his eyes down onto the empty plates in front of him. Everything was blurry and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest for some unknown reason. Also he kept receiving a headache when he tried to remember what happen happened before he woke up. He rubbed his eyes to look at the other occupants in the room and for some reason when he woke up they all stopped what they were doing to stare at him. A pregnant silence filled the air as no one dared to speak. Allen observed the bright red faces of everyone around him and he couldn't help but blush in response.

"W-W..?Is there something wrong?" Heads dropped and smashed onto the floor while Allen just stared in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Allen asked and in response Lavi burst out laughing while Link ground his teeth.

"Walker, you don't remember?"Allen gave a puzzled look.

"What did I do?"Everyone grew silent again looking away in more embarrassment. Allen blinked then his stomach growled again shaking people out of their thoughts.

"You're still hungry? Lavi asked watching Allen nodded bashfully pulling himself of the bed. He couldn't blame him for being hungry though since it was around 8:05pm and the incident was earlier in the morning so he followed him and Link outside hearing Reever quiet words to the others.

"Since he's forgotten pretend nothings happened" As they made there way through the halls.

"So you don't remember anything? Allen simply stopped walking and turned to him with a soft smile. Both of the other men froze, eyes widening when he recognised that smile that didn't have any of the usual warmth behind it, it was more like his poker face.

"Er Allen?"He muttered starting to feel fear as Allen continued to walk towards him.

"Walker?" Allen stopped then suddenly pushed Lavi backwards onto a wall. Lavi stared into Allen's silver eyes sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"W-What's wrong Allen?"Allen's smile turned into a dark glare and his grip tightened around his shoulders.

"Where?" Link blinked 'had the boy forgotten how to get to the cafeteria?'.

"A-Allen?" The younger boys glare only got stronger and he pulled Lavi away from the wall before kicking the shocked teen into a closet and quickly shouldering Link in as well. Lavi yelped as he hit the floor and before he could turn the lights dimmed and when Link slammed on to off him.

"Walker what is the meaning off...?!"

"Stay away from Lenalee Bakas!!!"With that said Allen slammed the door shut darkening the small cleaning closet that they were in. Link burst out screaming and slamming on the door while Lavi sat quietly contemplating Allen's recent behaviour.

First Allen drank Komui's supposed 'Lenalee Repeller' then he kissed Lenalee and now he locked them into a dark cleaning closet warning them about.... he froze when he felt that the logical explanation for the occurrences that happened. Looks like Komui accidently created a Aphrodisiac. The single thought that entered his mind was made him blush. "We've got to see this "He muttered with a menacing grin.

"I wonder what Komui would take it finding out he actually made a love potion but right now."He reached to the side of his leg and pulled out his innocence.

"Lets get out of here!"He shouted loud enough for Link to understand and move out of the way.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi ban ban ban"

Something on her side made her rustle and softly smile to herself. During the long talk with Komui they had talked about all the things that he had done during to people because of how far his complex ran while Komui listened quietly and apologised for all the things she mentioned. She knew that he would do the same thing but that didn't mean she couldn't talk some sense into him. She stopped though when she noticed his guilty look though. After calming down on the situation she sighed and decided to sleep. Komui fell asleep kneeling down on the side of her bed like he would do when she was in the sick room so she couldn't help smile. She paused. Komui was in front of her sleeping, so, what was the weight she's feeling on her. She paused again and shifted to turn around feeling the weight on her shifted as well. When she finally turned full way all she could do was gasp and even that was cut short as she felt the familiar pair of lips crush against hers again.

Allen-kun?!!

**Sorry for the late chapter but it took me forever to come up with a way to start. Please review if you like it and give me some ideas. **


	3. suprisingly weakened

Lenalee gasped and her eyes widened confused of what was happening now. Allen was in her room? She shivered at the thought and tried to push back from the kiss he planted onto her. Her blush immediately intensifying. So many more questions ran through her head as she struggled to keep control of the situation.

Didn't Allen get an antidote? And how did he get into her room?

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she felt Allen's tongue demanding entrance and his leg separating hers. She blushed and tried to push him off again but just like before he had a solid grip.

Truthfully she had no idea what to do but still struggled. Her brother was right next to her as well making her fear the repercussions. His hand quickly roughly cupped her naked, heavy breast startling her as a sudden surge of electricity, or something like that, made her gasp, which in turn let Allen use the opportunity to deepen the kiss enjoying the sweet taste he could receive. His tongue passionately entwined and encircled with hers more than it had done previously rendering her mind blank causing her to release a shocked needy moan into his mouth from the sheer contact. He simply returned to tasting the untouched places of her mouth and memorizing each corner. Her breathing hitched, his tongue alone was driving her crazy. She couldn't hold back another moan that escaped her throat and after that Allen pulled back from the kiss with a string of saliva attaching them, leaving her breathless. Her senses weren't responding leaving her spent and limp. Lenalee continued panting breathlessly unable to control her body, feeling herself give up. He started chewing and sucking on to her plump lower lip before pulling away again. His fingers tilted her chin up revealing her neck before his face immediately fell to her exposed neck planting kisses like before pressing his tongue down to give a steamy, hot and long lick at the delicate and sensitive skin just below her jaw. In a useless attempt she still tried to stop what he was doing feeling the bruising on her skin as he left hickeys over her neck feeling arching again helplessly before she falling limp with a sweet heat between her thighs. His Right hand twirled across her chest before hastily grabbed her breast massaging it before tweaking her nipple earning her gasps and making her weaker from all the heat that also erupted. She tightly shut her eyes, arching her back surprisingly and snapping her neck to the side whilst a needy moan escaped from her lips. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him lick further and further down cringing at the surge of imagination that ran through her mind.

"Allen" Lenalee exclaimed in shock, she turned to see a much more serious expression on Allen's face. His eyes were purplish fire and clouded that made he blush more and feel the need to look away. But as soon as she turned she began wheezing as though hyperventilating in fear.

Her brother, even though still in his deep slumber despite the situation, was right next to her. She felt Allen's tongue run across her nipple causing her to jerk violently and start thrashing. She was quickly losing herself to the pleasure which added tot the wetness she felt in between her thighs. Her brother was in the room adding to the heat on her face. She couldn't do this. She started trying again to push him back but like all her efforts it was useless.

Why did she give up? Her heart was beating in her chest as she struggled. This wasn't right.

"Allen." She begged, 'Please sto-" Allen buried his head in the side of her neck and muttered her name lightly brushing his lips against hers before going in for another passionate kiss, although more rough than the previous ones, tongue thrusting against hers before pulling back for air then sucking on her neck startling her and making her limp again. She then realised that although she couldn't push away from him her arm was close to her brother reminding her of why she was hesitating in the first place. Her brother created the potion so this wasn't on any real feelings. More tears rushed to her eyes at the thought. It's because of ni-san. She had to wake him up. She reached for her brother's sleeping form however about a finger away she instantly stopped wide eyed. As soon as she was about to wake him up her entire body went rigid when she felt a smooth hand press at the junction in between her thighs immediately causing her hand to snap away from completing her formal goal.

Allen's leg was pressing against her junction and moved slowly making her feel more hot. His hand slid up slowly slipping into her underwear sending more jolts of pleasure with just the contact of him on her skin. She grabbed his hand tightly trying to pull away from its destination as the wetness between her thighs erupted again. He continued to kiss her craving for more while rubbing her muffling her moans with his mouth. The heat she was feeling was unbearable making her want more but she continued trying to fight back. All her energy was draining out of her body that she didn't realise her own grip loosen until she felt his hand slide into her underwear to the wetness. The feathered touch made her back bridge and her mind completely clear of all her problems, in ecstasy. Her shocked scream however was muffled just before he pulled back from the kiss with a mischievous smile on his face.

Lenalee shook with anticipation feeling more of her hesitance slip away being replaced by pure pleasure as his fingers continued weakening her resistance and making her wet. She was definitely enjoying the feelings that rushed through her and finding it hard to keep resisting. She shivered in more anticipation, eyes watering while tightly closed as he kissed her neck again. Her muscles kept clenching and unclenching as his hot fingers brushed against her skin.

"Please stop Allen-kun." Surprisingly he stopped. She hesitantly looked up to see a long black item gleaming murderously above her head.

She followed the direction the item came from and who owned and wanted to cry. But she wasn't sure about which emotions. Whether from fear, embarrassment or relief. Allen stopped his movements and turned to glare at the person guilty of disrupting them. Link grabbed her arm, with a very noticeable blush, quickly pulling her out from under Allen's reach. She continued blushing but grabbed onto him like he was her life support. Lavi ran into the room quickly shaking the still sleeping Komui in a desperate attempt to wake him up, and was failing miserably. As Lenalee stared back at Allen she shivered in the situation. He simply looked pissed and was glaring daggers at the owner of the very sharp weapon in front of him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Moyashi!!"

Allen simply glared at him. His eyes tinted with ribbons of violet that enhanced his glare.

"Move!"He hissed. Kanda simply stood there with his trusted innocence tightly in his grasp.

"Make me Moyashi" He looked just as pissed making Lenalee shiver.

Why was the situation like this?

"KOMUI, ALLEN ALMOST RAPED LENALEE!!!!"


	4. Getting Away

**Afrodesiac Ch4**

**Hi. I'm back. Here's the latest instalment of Afrodesiac. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 4 : Get Away.**

Again Lenalee found it hard to understand how she was put into her present situation. The facts were straight but still unclear to her. How on earth was it possible to even 'create' a 'love potion'. That was, like, forbidden or something. She didn't know her science as much as her brother but she knew some stuff enough to understand that making a 'love potion' should be impossible.

Sure, in a world of innocence, exorcists and akuma you would think that anything could happen but a love potion was to far to comprehend. Mind control, maybe but a love potion? Really? She stared at her brother fighting her strong urges to blush. What was he thinking? Or maybe the question actually was, does he 'ever' take his time to think? His complex really does run too deep. She found herself struggling to keep her legs crossed.

Komui her brother created a love potion, by 'accident'. Allen drank it by 'accident'. And now, instead of an antidote it seems that Komui 'accidentally' gave Allen a temporary lapses stronger dose.

How in the hell could this be called a coincidence?

There was no way that anything that ridiculous couldn't be a coincidence. No one was that stupid. The chances that Komui found out about her crush on felt really likely but if he did he would never allow the existence of a love potion, let alone create one. Everything was simply embarrassing. Somehow she found herself in Miranda's room, but with all the stuff that happened it didn't feel like a bad problem.

She sighed and shifted her position slightly attempting to find a more comforting position. Whenever she was stressed she would meditate, but despite 'attempting' to, it only seemed useless. Talking to Kanda also helped but she couldn't find the courage to approach him either. Everything was... stressing. A knock on the door startled her but she soon calmed down and approached the door. It was probably Miranda with a meal.

Kanda twitched in clear annoyance as he attempted to ungrit his tightly clenched teeth. Because of their stupid supervisor everything was messed up. The Moyashi had clearly lost his mind thanks to something Komui did, and because of that everyone else had to suffer. Especially Lenalee. Sure he didn't really care for people but over the time he'd admit that she became kind of like a reasonable sibling. Not that he would admit it. And thanks to Komui , she had literally lost it and refused to leave Miranda's room. Sure, he couldn't really blame her, but that didn't mean that she should lock herself away from the world. The mission that came up. Some where in France, and innocence fragment was found. Lenalee was chosen so that she could get her mind of it while Komui 'fixed' the situation so Kanda volunteered to accompany her on the mission. Hopefully it would help with the situation. That is if Lenalee would talk to him.

As soon as Lenalee opened the door, she almost slammed it closed on the receivers face… if not for the foot quickly stopping it in the middle of the process. Kanda hissed out a silent threat, daring her to try to remain stubborn earning a comfortable whimper from her before she finally let go of the door letting him in. As she moved across the room she could only hope that things would turn out fine and nothing could go wrong.

On the train Kanda couldn't help but feel agitated, which only 'agitated' him more. Normally on a train ride with Lenalee she would talk a bit end with a relaxing silence, this was anything but. It was tense and hard conditions for him to meditate. Lenalee was tightly (as he noticed) clutching her arm and looking anywhere but his direction, it was demeaning. After staring at her for a while and noticing her stubborn reactions, he finally decided to break the silence, which was not like him at all. He growled. It worked in capturing her attention but when he actually thought about the action and realised how wrong an action it was through her reaction. He could visibly see the Goosebumps as she jumped. He held back his voice as she turned and stared at him visibly shaking. This was definitely not like her at all and it was agitating.

"I-Is there something wrong, Kanda?" She wavered. It was almost painful to witness. Kanda growled again feeling clearly annoyed. The Moyashi always found a way to annoy the shit out of him, even when he wasn't there. He found himself twitching with annoyance burning up, then finally he snapped.

"LENALEE! What the hells wrong with you!" She jerked staring wide eyed at Kanda as she knew what was coming.

"Stop acting like a weak little prick, He didn't do anything to you did he some stop moping your making it hard for me to meditate." He stressed out obviously not breathing between sentences. She simply stared at him nervously wide eyed. Kanda groaned.

This was going to be a long trip.

As expected the day was long and exhausting. The had spent the entire day searching for innocence yet couldn't find a thing. It also didn't really help to distract Lenalee from remembering the 'incident' that took place a few days ago. Time sure was flying past yet every second that passed was agonising. She kept having thoughts and lewd images running through her head keeping her face a scarlet red from the slightest of things. Thankfully Kanda didn't seem to notice as he was to stuck on the mission at hand. They had a long 'talk' (which mostly included Kanda shouting ) of how she should just get over it. Easier said than done. She didn't normally have thoughts on the topic of 'Sex', but she sure hoped that it was only due to hormones. If so the 'fantasies and unwanted imaginations would stop after a short amount of time.

It was night time and after searching for a long time and finding nothing she was relieved that Kanda agreed to them retiring for the night. If he noticed that she was still disturbed or tired he defiantly didn't show it. For all the years that she knew him he was kind and considerate…just had a bad way of showing Saying goodnight they both split up going into there given rooms and she immediately got ready for a bath hoping that it would cool her off and help her start thinking rationally again. Ever since 'then' she had been imagining what exactly could have happened between her and Allen if no one interrupted. She was grateful that even though her friends/comrades saw her in such a state, nobody mention anything.

The water was hot on her skin but it definitely cooled her off. Afterwards she dried off her hair snapping on a bra then slipping into her nightdress. Sure it would be a question of why should would wear a bra but it didn't really mean anything to her. Though as soon as she finished her thoughts raced back to her main problem.

A love potion huh? It really would be one of her brothers 'inventions' that she would never forget. Now she actually wished that she could get another nightdress. At least do anything to forget. It felt perverse. Perverse. Perverse for her to be having such indecent thoughts of ore of the most innocent people in the order.

She just had to wonder, since when did she stop being so innocent herself. It must have had something to do with puberty. Still she couldn't just forget the feeling of Allen kissing her, not to mention touching her. His tongue was hot and alluring that just the thought of him kissing her was enough to make her hot and embarrassed. When he was leaving kisses across her jaw she completely forgot the fact that her brother was in the same room. His kisses was that mind blowing as they burned in a...very pleasurable way.

It was lust.

She knew it.

She loved him but the way she felt it was more like she was lusting after him. How quickly her feelings turned into lust.

She kept running her fingers across her collarbone shivering at the touch. The hickeys left on her skin by Allen had long since faded but the feeling hadn't yet disappeared. It was left cold even if she was hot. If Allen continued she would probably not be able to walk the same ever again. Plus there would be more bruises on her skin and she would have become emotionally scarred. Still she couldn't help but wonder. With a sigh and stretch she plopped into her bed onto the loose sheets enjoying the way her muscles relaxed. Allen would have probably been given an antidote by now so there was no need for her to her hopes up. Things would return back to normal.

Or would they?

She hoped that some things would. After all she found out about her real feelings.

Kinda made her feel real dense for not noticing before.

How would she act now?

Weekly she stretched before closing her eyes willing for sleep to come. Nightmares seemed to be more welcomed than her 'sexual fantasies'. As she fell she didn't notice that she left the door unlocked.

Reever ran out as fast as he could running through the hallways. He managed to escape the head nurse even though he was sure that he was now on her wanted list, but that was least of his problems. It was infact the last thing on his mind. When he reached the science department he ran into Link who seemed just as panicked as him. Which only made the situation more realistic. This couldn't be reality.

"What Happened! Where the hell is Walker!" Link screeched. It was definitely out of his character but that didn't matter.

"NOT NOW LINK!"

Reever rushed passed him instantly slamming open the door. He was going to regret doing this.

The supervisor was sleeping just as usual completely oblivious to the latest instalment of their problems. He wasted no time in waking him up by screaming the usual. Then punching the daylights out of him and shaking him awake again.

This wasn't the time.

"Supervisor! All the gates to the Ark are sealed off and Walker is gone!" Link shouted aain helping capture Komui's attention. Reever then watched as panic burned it's way across the supervisors face.

Here it comes.

"T-He-Al-Allen doesn't know...where Lenalee is...right?"

Definitely not the reaction he was expecting.

"I don't know"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!"

**Alive and Finally, Finally, Finally, Finally *exhale* FINALLY Finished my Exams. **

**YAY ME! 'clap clap clap clap clap'. **

**Next Chapter 'LEMON'**

**Chapters for all my stories (except Pained Life) will be monthly and I will try the best to make it interesting.**

**Give me Ideas and I'll make it even more interesting. Like say, where they'll 'make luuurve'. **

**'wink wink'**

**As always Please review.**


	5. Cure

**Afrodesiac Chapter 5 : Cure**

Lenalee gasped. Allen was in her room...again. She needed to get out of there. He was panting and his eyes looked more clouded than usual. She shivered at the thought of Allen being under a 'love spell', or more like a sexually 'induced trance' as she had understood due to their other 'meetings'.

Meaning one thing.

She needed to get out.

Nobody could help or reach her in time and with the 'lust' that she could feel radiating off Allen, he knew that too.

"Lenalee"

She shivered in shocking anticipation from her name being called out from his lips and found herself caught in a trance staring at them. When he moved Lenalee snapped out and instinctively took a step backwards.

"Stay back Allen-kun" She warned. He didn't listen, instead he took another step. She knew she was losing control.

The door was too close to him so the chances were that if she tried to escape through it he would catch her.

Another step caused Lenalee to shiver again as another burst of energy exploded within her aiming and staying around her lower regions. She almost lost balance but forced herself to remain still taking cautious steps backwards. It was like whatever affected him was affecting her as her breathing felt rasped and forced.

A window.

She caught sight of a window and changed the direction she was walking backwards in as subtly as she could. It was becoming harder and harder to control herself from falling victim to lust the lust radiating off him.

"Lenalee" He called out. His voice was burning into her making her knees feel weak. As response she almost tripped as she hit the dressing table mirror.

Allen quickly used the opportunity to grab her wrist and yank her forwards stealing a straight direct kiss tasting her every sensitive memorised corners from her first kiss. Lenalee shivered in more anticipation than even she expected. She still tried to fight out of his hold but as expected her resistance was futile. She felt tears escape her eyes at being so weak and couldn't help moaning heartedly.

Allen's hands were roaming her body now, cupping her breast and rubbing in between her legs. She trembled still trying pushing him off. His hands rubbed over her thigh but as soon as his lips left hers they fell to her neck making her shudder by the way his hot lips brushed against her skin. He began to leave wet kisses lower and lower each time.

"Stop It Allen-kun" She shouted. This was going to fast.

Allen's hand slid her gown strap off her shoulder before pulling away her nightdress revealing only her underwear. She gasped and whimpered from suddenly being exposed to the sexually deprived boy.

"Allen-kun, Please Stop!" she cried again, but she noticed that it was more like a whimper. He continued leaving kisses across her chest teasing her to no extent.

"No, Please stop" Her begging turned into whimpers which only seemed to make him more eager as his hands quickly unhooked the back of her bra before pushing her over the dressing table till her back was pressed firmly onto the cold glass of the mirror. She gasped, and nott from the cold. His eyes. His pupils were a dark gray with amethyst threads coiling in his pupils.

And he looked hungry for something other than food. Panic violently coursed through her veins.

She started to thrust again.

"Stop Allen kun! This isn't like you at all!"

Instead of answering he started quickly undoing the ribbon around his neck, dropping it to the floor easily before hastily unbuttoning and removing his shirt also dropping it to the floor just besides him leaving his chest uncovered to her eyes. She froze staring entranced by the pale tone of his skin with moonlight reflecting off. Her breath felt even more rasped. She had seen him shirtless many times before and managed to contain herself from blushing,, but now…

_No this wasn't the time_

Lenalee whimpered again crossing her arms to try to keep up her bra. This was not the time to start this again. Allen quickly ripped away the camisole like bra.

Her face turned scarlet. She tightly shut her eyes to the feeling of her breast being exposed to the cold yet steamy air and to Allen. Her mind was spiralling with embarrassment.

"Please no"

Allen's hands began kneading her nipples earning a soft, albeit reluctant moan mixed in with whimpers escape her throat. She felt tears escaping her eyes.

Please no.

His fingers also torturously brush against her pants and she let out a long keen moan catching her by surprise. She was left panting feeling shaky. Her pants felt wet. Allen grinned into her skin then moved down to her chest before he reached his 'prize'. He flicked at the bud with his finger, then licked the surface of her breasts before flicking the nipple with his tongue enjoying the way she reacted to the teasing.

Lenalee couldn't hold in her moans when he sucked on her breast and did something with his teeth teasing her slowly and pushing her to a limit, also causing her back to unwillingly arch her back. The heat between her thighs sky rocketed and the way his hand kept gradually moving up her thigh to tease her clit was adding to making her more wet.

"You…have…to stop." She gasped out.

"No"

Allen suddenly applied more pressure on her clit making Lenalee's back arch. It added to making her feel more pressure against her nipples also causing her to let out a keen cry as his. Allen's finger hooked away her panties then he plunged his finger into her thrusting in.

He abruptly pulled out though still scissoring his fingers together showing her the sticky wetness from her 'womanhood' then his hands were forced into her mouth forcing her to taste her own arousal before he stole another heated kiss. Lenalee moaned yet again in spite of herself. All her resistance had just vanished as she twitched and panted underneath him.

"Lenalee" His hot rasped breath made he shiver as he breathed onto her. He pulled her up grinding against her roughly and Lenalee felt her eyes widen from the bulge pressing against her through his black pants. She was scared even though she knew to expect it. Her panic settled in again remembering her hesitation.

She tried fighting back again but he way he was grinding against her was making her dizzy with pleasure.

"I can't wait much longer" Allen murmured into her neck. He pulled back to stare at intensely at Lenalee's naked, writhing body before him. She shivered and tightly shut her eyes unsure of what to do. All her strength was gone and although her mind 'tried' to fight, her body clearly had 'other' intentions and was doing a great job in persuading the rest of her to give up. She was limp. Lenalee looked up weakly as Allen stole another passionate kiss. entwining his tongue yet again around hers.

He shifted to lean her backwards again biting softly on her bottom lip earning another whimper. There was some rustling , leaving her to shiver and tremble at the sound, till she saw it. Her eyes widened and if not for Allen being in between her open legs she would have crossed them immediately from fear. As shocking as it was there, right in front of her, leaking with pre-cum, was the 'forbidden' instrument that she hoped she would never see in her life till her marriage. And it was frighteningly large.

Of course, she had heard some women talking about 'sex' and how good and 'big' that their partners were, but from all the rumours, stories and discussions she doubted that anyone was as big as Allen.

A random guess, 8 to 9 inches…and thick.

How the heck was that thick, long, 'thing' going to fit into her 'petite' body?

How the hell could someone be that big in the first place?

She completely froze as her brain took it's time digesting the information till she felt the bulge twitching against her inner thigh very close to her damp wetness. She shivered in response. She didn't want to lose her virginity but her body refused to move. This was going to happen and it felt like there was nothing that could be done about it.

Where was everyone that vowed to protect her against the sexually deprived teen when she was feeling sane?

She tightly shut her eyes feeling tears well up.

"Please don't. Allen-kun" Another kiss stole her lips making her feel like she was chocolate melting succulently in his mouth. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him and over his erection letting the warm, not to mention hard , twitching shaft press against her wet slick 'womanhood' earning a moan from her and a hiss of pleasure by him.

"I…can't wait…any longer" Allen rasped, breath strained and barely heard as he panted. He used his finger and hooked her pants aside.

"Lenalee" He whispered.

Her voice was hoarse trying to voice out her plea.

"I don't want this" She whimpered feeling her body shaking up in more desire than resistance. She could feel his hot breath burning on her neck as well as him smiling into her skin.

"I do"

Lenalee's mouth widened releasing a silent scream and breathing in sharply as Allen suddenly pushed in forcing himself and stretching her without much warning. She felt like something had ripped or snapped inside of her, tears rising automatically to the surface.

Her back arched as her fingers tightly clenched onto his shoulder from the shocking pain. She couldn't breath. It was like he forced the little air she had out of her.

"So tight" Allen groaned pressing his fingers harder on her waist trying to force himself deeper. There would definitely be bruises across her pale skin later. He panted, one hand moving to her back working in in pulling her closer to him feeling the way her body spasmed. Her pained cry quickly turned to broken croaks as she willed him not to move. Her body was quivering and not from the cold glass mirror that her back was being pressed against. She could feel his 'instrument' twitching inside her and it made her feel like her stomach was literally being ripped apart against her will by force.

She had lost her virginity.

A weak yet pained moan escaped her lips. It hurt.

"Please.. Take it…out …Allen" She wavered forgetting the honographics at the end of his name. What did it matter anyway. All that mattered was the blood she was surely leaking out and how painful it felt. She pleaded for Allen not to move.

Allen slowly pulled out then slammed back in again all the while shallowly breathing at the sensations surrounded in bliss. Lenalee screamed silently again as feeling almost pleasurable electric shocks run throughout her body as he thrust into her again harder each time actually making her feel like she was melting, and despite each shove the pain was dissipating being replaced with another feeling. One that she didn't want to admit.

Allen continued to force himself deeper within her with each thrust stretching her wider, groaning all the while.

"Your tight" Never had he felt anything like this before and the way she was wounded around him was working in making him drunk in a forbidden desire for more. Lenalee's screams were getting louder and were turning more into pleasurable moans that not even she could keep in even if she tried nor could she ignore how good and hot everything felt. Unconsciously she pulled herself forwards leaning onto him also against the tearing pressure. It was shocking the sensation that burnt in her chest. It felt like her heart would burst with pleasure.

"Nggh…Allen" She moaned loudly with her voice echoing around the room and breast bouncing lusciously in the air. It was only making her more hot.

His thrusts were getting faster and stronger while he groaned at the pace they were going. It felt slow to both of them. Each fastened thrust threatened and did push her harder against the dressing table that she had to wrap her legs around his waist for leverage as he continued pounding into her small frame. He hissed and let out another groan at both the fact that she was scratching relentlessly at his back and his speed was increasing. Allen's hard member continued to slam inside her tight walls making him feel how her walls seemed to cave up on him with ever thirst. She was so wet and hot he was melting.

Lenalee abruptly gasped for air as the air she had already inhaled had just disappeared. Her eyes widened with her grip falling rigid momentarily before a cracked cry erupted from her throat. Allen had hit her somewhere that made her legs buckle. Allen's size had hit her 'spot' immediately sending ounces of pleasure through her. Noticing her sudden reaction he continued to pound aiming for that same spot. He was instantly responded with more cry's changing into screams of pleasure from both of them. Lenalee could feel something that felt like a coil stretching within her making her feel close to the way her legs were gradually feeling numb and weak. Her head was spiralling.

Allen's hand roughly cupped her breasts again, torturously brushing and flicking her mound.

"Lenalee" He muttered biting the skin just beneath her jaw line. Lenalee shivered and seemed to start thrashing in his arms tightly wrapping her legs more around his waist pulling him closer, not to mention deeper.

"I'm gonna…" She then helplessly let out a loud, keen scream from the top of her longs. Her back arched with her head snapping backwards, eyes tightly sealed. Her body spasmed and violently shuddered as she finally rode out an orgasm. Her liquids splashed out swallowing his penis more with her wetness. Allen groaned feeling her walls 'strangle' his cock, and he let out a choked shout slamming deeper into her than ever before, before he came himself, filling her core with his thick, liquid sperm. She screamed again unmercifully clawing at his back as his creamy, hot liquids shot straight into her , completely filling her that his fluids spilled out.

Lenalee's back remained arched against him exposing her large, uncovered breasts as his semen continued shooting inside her already filled womb and leaking out profusely around his 'still' surprisingly hard penis.

She remained like that twitching occasionally before her body finally gave way making her collapse onto her 'lovers' chiselled chest gasping for air. Her body was defiantly sucked up of energy that she previously had as it felt like all her tiredness came crashing down onto her. He body felt sore and numb in many places as well. She could just fall asleep in Allen's arms totally ignoring the 'previous' and 'present' situation. It was relaxing and awfully soothing the way his chest heaved up and down as he breathed in and out. All that was heard in the now steamed room was their rasped breathing and pants. She could feel on her chest, how slick with sweat they both were. No words could even form in the back of her throat.

Lenalee closed her eyes again feeling more tears escape her eyes. It was obvious how she 'truly' felt about Allen, and that only made it more painful of being placed in such a situation. Why did he have to be under a **love **potion? Tiredness was smothering her but before he could actually feel sleep inching closer she felt Allen shift under her making her suck in a deep breath.

He was still hard.

She thought guys could only last about once. Allen pulled back making her whimper and also cause her body to continue shaking in his arms, before he suddenly thrust back into miraculously earning more of her screams from her already hoarse voice.

It was obvious that the night was barely over.

She pleaded for the days events to just be a bad nightmare.

**Woohoo. Wow am I embarrassed. If people like this I might actually write more 'Lem-ons' Hope you enjoyed. Review, if you dare.**

**Feeling embarrassed and hot for some reason.**


	6. Fear of Consequences

**Chapter 6 : Fear of Consequence**

Her hair was nestled. She was tired and she was sticky. Hot and sticky. Weakly Lenalee pushed herself up from the bed and she stared at the draped curtains in the room. Only shallow breathing was heard. She propped up onto her elbows immediately feeling the sore and achiness throughout her body and struggled to remember what had happened. She realised that she was in fact and felt herself blushing. It didn't take a Genius to remember.

After all, her nightmares were replaced by the previous night's events. . Weakly Lenalee pulled the covers up so that she could clearly see her skin and she flinched from the sight. Not only were some purple blemishes on her pale skin, her entire body felt sore. She felt her breath hitch though at an almost subtle movement and felt her throat clog up. Someone's Arm was draped across her and as she followed it to its owner she felt completely paralyzed. The non-mistakable shock white hair. The pale features. And the innocent face. It sent her into panic. She…had done such a thing. Allowed such a thing to happen. It made her feel sick of her own reaction. Made her feel like a slut for enjoying it. She had taken advantage of the Afrodisiac and now it was too late to be regretting it. She had had had sex before she wanted to. And with someone she hadn't even gotten the chance to confess to. Lenalee silently slipped out of the bed quickly grabbing her nightdress and slipping in. Then she turned back to face the other sleeping teen.

Disgusting. She felt disgusting.

Like she had taken advantage of the fact that Allen was under a love potion. She wanted to tell him she liked him like a normal person. She wanted to just be with him now that she thought about it. But it was too late. Too late. She could never face Allen again. She felt dirty. Allen probably didn't love her the same so she felt like her heart had been ripped apart. This just proved that life was unfair. She felt like her life was ruined because she couldn't be with him. Because he didn't share the same feelings.

Uncomfortably Lenalee staggered to the door picking up her coat and zipping it on in the process. Her shoes were next and when she was done she leaned against the wall to prevent from falling. Her entire body ached and walking felt hard. But she needed to leave. She finally reached the doorknob and silently cried to herself. He didn't love her, even if all that happened. Even if he said he did. It was just because of her brother's experiment. She hated her brother's experiment. Especially this one. Because she felt like she was only used like a test subject. She was hurt because of something so stupid. Lenalee turned back staring at Allen through her tears before she shut the door and slumped to the side. Home. She needed to get home. If the elixir was over and Allen didn't remember anything then that was fine with her. At least that way she would be able to be with him. Even if she ended up acting differently. She would never be able to stay with him for long. As evidence her cheeks warmed up and she slid off the wall back to her shaky legs.

"Just get home" Lenalee whispered. She slid across using the wall as support till she reached the stair and almost tripped down them. Everywhere on her body hurt and was sore with the strain of moving but she didn't stop. She just hoped that everything would for once be in her favour.

Kanda was annoyed. In fact, he was disturbed. The room smelt of sweat and arousal. In other words it smelt of sex. His nose was crinkled at the smell. He strolled into the room and looked around feeling disturbance all around. This was where the problem was. The other problem. There was nobody here. He walked closer towards to the bed and flinched at the sight which was what he was hoping not to see. What he was hoping that would be there was not. There was nobody there. No Lenalee, and disturbingly no other person. At least if there was someone else there he could beat the crap out of them and accuse them of raping her. But here, there was no one in her room. Not occupants and no owner. It only made him more uncomfortable. He had looked around the room twice and there was no one within.

Not a single person. No one that could give him a clue to anything about Lenalee's whereabouts'. He hissed out in frustration and looked towards the closets uncomfortable. Lenalee left her stuff. She left her stuff! And she wasn't there! She left her stuff and she wasn't there! That was wrong. Frightening. The facts that he had were that, and how strong the room smelled of sex. It was beyond frightening. What the hell would he report now? It freaked him out at the concept. What the hell would he say to Komui? He lost his sister? He just needed to know. What the hell happened?

She was uncomfortable, to say the least. She felt nervous and uncomfortable just from the fact that she was there. She held her breath and looked around nervously at any passer-by's or other people looking at her. Of course she was embarrassed. Nervous, uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be? She was standing in front of an apothecary. A witch doctor as they called it. Not the place that was best to be seen by people. It would raise judgement in many different situations.

One, she looked like a rape victim, two she wasn't wearing proper clothes, and three…she was a teenage girl. That was frowned upon for many reasons. People would judge. They would either pity her because of her appearance or be disturbed because of the fact that she was thinking of entering an apothecary. Women that did would supposedly buy poisons. They would think that she was a spinster wanting revenge.

She had been running. Not walking, running. As fast as she could through the town then she had come across a shop. A dark shop that was at the corner of the street. Almost abandoned and cut off by everything. It had a scary aura around it and offered fear to young passer-by's. Only for people who dared to enter with desperation in their hearts. And as bad as it was, she felt like she would fit in. The scene matched her mood. She was desperate and scared of what had happened over the past few days. Afraid of the circumstances that would follow. The consequences. She still remembered the feeling. The kisses. The bite marks. The marks left across her body. So much so that her entire body was burning sore. Walking proved difficult the way it was. It only added to her worries.

The fact that she had had sex with Allen was one thing. It had opened up a whole set of problems. But when she passed the store…

She had thought about one of the most important problems. Pregnancy. What if she got pregnant?

Lenalee gasped silently to herself sucking in a sharp breath and steadying herself. She didn't need to care about what others thought about her. It didn't matter. She needed to go in and get what she needed. Poison or not. Potion or not, she needed some help.

Taking in one last gasp for air Lenalee began to walk…stumble towards the shop ignoring all her surroundings. She need this. Anything. Her worry had controlled her and needed something to be sure. At least for the time being.

Lenalee found herself holding her breath as she entered shivering at the way the door creaked with her entry. It was eerie. She looked around and involuntarily gasped again staring at the dark room nervously. It wasn't night yet it was so dark. The only source of light being the candles that just barely bathed the room.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

"You lost...Ehem, LENALEE!"

Link flinched. He was sure that the person on the other side of the phone did to. Komui was hysteric.

"With all that's happening nows the time you choose to be irresponsible KANDA!" Komui continued. It was even a surprise to him that the phone hadn't shattered from the way Komui was clenching it or how loud his voice was. He was sure that the supervisors glasses already cracked from the strain.

"FIND HER NOW!" Without warning Komui slammed the phone down making more people back out from the mood. Link himself visibly repressed a shudder. This was getting dangerous. What the hell was he supposed to tell his commanders.

He had lost his charge? Yeah, like that would cause problems for him. Just what on earth was Komui thinking by even making such a thing. Now a whole series of problems followed. And this had to somehow be reported. Again, without warning, their was a flash and as Link turned wide eyed into the direction that it went he felt panic escalate again. Komui hadn't even said a word as he darted down the corridors past him. He had lost the one that he was supposed to be watching so his best bet would be to stay with the supervisor. He was not going to lose him. He turned and ran after the man who was, as he noted, surprisingly fast, but still managed to keep up with him.

"FIND WALKERS LOCATION NOW!" Komui screamed. He was aware that all the ark doors were sealed off and Link knew how the supervisors got more and more murderous. He still followed him. What scared him though was when Komui stopped at a door. Large, almost in comparison with the gatekeeper. The man turned to him. His smile fiendish. Oh boy. He gulped. The doors snapped open and his eyes widened. This would be worst than the zombie episode. And he was one of the people stuck in the middle of it.

"How may I help you?" Someone asked. Her voice was silky, venomously sweet that it sent a wave of shivers throughout her body. She was feeling aware of the fact that she was in a dimly lit shop full of vials of probably potions, or even poisons. A Candle light lit up the room as soon as the woman spoke and Lenalee automatically spun around. It was bigger than she thought. Much bigger. It was almost like a small library with all the shelves filled with either some dusty books or bottles. They were each filled with sets of different colour ingredients ranging from solid to liquid. Some even looked like mist in a bottle. It reminded her of one of her brothers 'experiment rooms'. Just like the apothecary. Just what would Komui think about her being here in the first place and the fact that it was because she just had sex. The thought scared her. That would be a nightmare.

Lenalee paused. Now that she thought about it. She didn't have that recurring nightmare of an apocalypse.

"How may I help you?"

Lenalee jumped, startled and she turned to face the woman who had suddenly appeared. She had completely trailed away in thought. Not that everything that had happened wasn't traumatizing. The woman's _purple_ cloak covered her features with the draped hood making her seem like an old woman but her voice proved otherwise. Her voice reminded her of a normally seductive type of woman and the colour of the cloak did the same. Lenalee shook her head of her thoughts and faced the woman nervously. She had to ask.

"Do you have anything to prevent…"

"Yes?" The woman interrupted walking closer to her and pulled down her drape and Lenalee mentally froze. Pretty.

"Another guest" She said straightening out her red locks. Lenalee dually nodded. The woman looked to be in her twenties with dark red hair that stood out even in the dark. In fact, she looked like she was ready to go out soon. One of the women that men fawned over. She really was pretty that Lenalee felt self-conscious and then depressed. Allen would never like women like her. She just wanted to get everything over and done with.

"Do you have anything to prevent pregnancy?"

The train ride was long and exhausting that she fell asleep along the way. It was a good thing that she had her jacket with her as it helped her deal with the cost of everything. Still, she barely noticed any of her surroundings. The only few things that were actually noted was the way train often shook on the tracks and the quilt covers on her skin. She had been running for more than an hour non-stop with no rest and had finally fallen asleep on the train. . It must have been a suspicious sight, seeing a girl running out of a 'witch' shop, only wearing a coat and clutching a bag tightly that made the sound of glass bottles hitting each other.

She had lost track of time in the shop and was afraid that Kanda had found an empty room, or worse, Allen woke up so her plan was simple. If she would get to the order then everything would be okay from there. Although Lenalee had to admit that she was concerned she was also undeniably relieved. At least she got something now to prevent any further 'consequences'. She was nice.

"_Pregnancy? How old are you?" The woman asked looking bemused. Lenalee's eyes remained on her feet and she absentmindedly nodded._

"_16 ma'am?" Lenalee whispered_

"_What's your name?" She continued. Lenalee's head snapped up in response to the personal question. _

"_Pardon ma'am?"_

"_Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. I'm only twenty you know." She said twirling some red locks again. Lenalee just stared at her._

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean that in a rude way."_

"_Of course you didn't. Now, what's your name?" Lenalee gulped then sighed, shoulders slumping. What was the point anymore? What could go worse?_

"Lenalee" She looked back up at the beautiful 'mistress' in front of her and frowned as the woman turned away from her without another word. She patiently waited as the other disappeared into the _shadowed lane of the store and remained quiet. Ok then._

"_Call me Cheryl. I used to be a scientist but found witchcraft interesting" A voice echoed. On rifle, "That's sounds nice" Lenalee said obviously distracted in thoughts. It really was a question wasn't it. She turned and looked around nervously then sighed out in relief when she noticed the purple robe in candle light. _

"_Thank you" Cheryl said. She pulled out a red vial. "This will do just the job for you" Cheryl continued. "Just know that this will prevent pregnancy for up to a year." Lenalee nodded and took the glass bottle from her, then she stared at it. It looked misty._

"_Any side effects?"_

"_Maybe alight release of pheromones and… I think hyper behaviour for a few hours" Lenalee nodded again then opened the bottle without any hesitation preparing to gulp it down. A hand covered her mouth quickly though._

"_In a hurry aren't we" Cheryl announced although it was more of a statement than question. _

"_Mind telling me why you want it so desperately?" Lenalee paused. She lightly shook her head. "_

"_Not really. " She whispered. Being around the other woman was demeaning for some reason._

"_Okay then. I'll give it to you for free as you look like you had some problems and I won't intrude. Just one last thing."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You do know what I mean by hyper right?"_

Lenalee sighed and shifted underneath the covers. She didn't know what Miss Cheryl meant when she said that she would see her later but it was obvious the woman knew about her predicaments. She defiantly knew about her being an exorcist, but she must have also known that she had been…in an…un-con-fortable situation. Cheryl kept looking at the bruises on her skin and even sat her down to apply some ointment on it. Afterwards she was given a bag and some other vials of medicine as she claimed.

Lenalee shifted yet again struggling to find a comfortable position so that she could also find her way out of the tangled mess of sheets that she was caught in the middle of. She needed to see where she currently was. Was she close to home or not?

If anyone else found out then Komui would find out and if he did then it would only spell horror. Inattentively she took notice of how the covers smelt. Plain ran up her nose. Not like Allen. Lenalee groaned. She needed to take a cold shower. She gave a meek whimper and finally found an exit and ripped through it gasping when she was out. It was actually hot in there. She hadn't noticed.

The taste still lingered in her mouth and she could still feel the cool cold sensation that was left behind after the burning of the potion. It burnt her throat forcing tears out. Apparently it was like alcohol which caused her to blush. She hadn't even had alcohol as well. Talk about skipping steps. At least she was reassured that she couldn't get pregnant for an entire year. It was too early for that. The only problems that she should have would be that if she ever wanted to have children then she found out that she was infertile. Still, that was a long a ways. Lenalee didn't exactly know why she was being so trusting but she needed help. Some faith in something. She was that desperate. Better something than nothing after all. She still felt a bit dizzy though. When she was given access onto the train and showed to the compartment she had waited for the man to leave before bursting into tears. Who wouldn't. Right at the moment, she was out of tears. Exhausted and exasperated. She tightly shut her eyes waiting for the head rush to disappear then pulled herself up out of the remaining tangles. Get something to eat. Get home. Then sob more if she could. Empty herself out.

None the less. She needed a cold shower.

Kanda growled. In fact, he was even twitching. How could he not. How the hell could even he not feel worried. Lenalee was gone. And what was worse, the stupid receptionist wouldn't shut up and answer his damn question. She kept on blabbering shit that he frankly didn't care about. All he needed to know was whether or not Lenalee had crossed paths with her or whether or not she had seen her but the bitch would stop on the damn lectures. Did he even look like he cared? His glare narrowed add more of a murderous intent to the look as he felt like talking anymore would be wasting more precious time. Why couldn't she just get the fucking point. He didn't care about her 'lectures' She should just shut the hell up!

"Oy, I didn't ask for your damn opinions. Did you see her or not?" He snapped. He was losing the last strands of patience that he had left.

"Like I said sir. I did, you should be more careful about girls feelings. She was crying and looked distress. You also shouldn't be making so much noise."

Kanda seethed. You know what. Screw it. Screw respect and dignity when dealing with women. He had already lost his patience. To hell with pride and dignity. He would kill her if he had to. With a snap of his wrist his hand was wrapped in her blazer jacket and he yanked her forwards. He had been calm for fifteen minutes. Fifteen damn minutes. Screw it!

"I didn't ask for any fucking advice. Which direction did she leave in!" The woman gasped and he couldn't help feeling satisfied with the dear in her eyes. At least she had shut up. The woman pointed a shaky finger to the entrance and he mentally mutilated her and everyone else that would pass he way. Who said he didn't have an imagination. He sighed and pulled himself up walking towards the phone. This would be a long, fucking day. And Komui better shut the hell up, He was already stressed as it was.

Allen gasped. As soon as he woke up he gasped. His head was ringing with a headache and he was hot like he had a fever. His whole body felt feverish in fact. He was left panting waiting for his vision to clear from the blurred shaking. When it did though he stared at the ceiling. A shudder ran through his body while his eyes widened with realisation. Allen snapped up from the bed into a sitting position staring out into space not looking at anything in particular.

One, this wasn't his room.

Two, the room had a strong odour that reminded him of Cross and his nightly shenanigans.

Three…Allen gulped, He wasn't…clothed and felt sticky.

And four… He felt the strong shudders vibrate throughout his body and couldn't control his heart beat as he was in too much shock. Scenes kept repeating in his mind. How could it not. The more he tried to force them out of his mind, the more they replayed, as if his own mind was finding some sick pleasure in it. He turned and stared at the bed noticing a red patch and swallowed feeling the effects and the way his throat was dry. Then panic burned its way through.

He raped Lenalee!

**Finally finished. Sorry it took a while, Exams. I might be late but I will try to update all my stories monthly. At least I can revise that way. Hope you Enjoyed.**

**P.S. Allen is a gentleman. He will panic and jump to conclusions in a situation like that.**

**Thank you. And continue to review.**


	7. Simply Complicated

**Finally done this chapter. Sorry bout the long wait, been stressed out and I kept forgetting to complete this stories chapter. Anyway please enjoy for new years.**

He **raped** Lenalee.

**He** raped **Lenalee**.

Yep, no matter how many times the thought and images kept replaying in his head it didn't sound less…perverted. It was going to haunt him forever.

He raped Lenalee. How was he going to live on now. How was he ever going to confront her against. How the hell was he supposed to act now. Remaining a 'gentleman' seemed out of the question. A gentleman would never force a woman into something like that…and **Enjoy IT!** He enjoyed raping her.

He enjoyed **Fucking **her.

Doing something so lewd to her. Forcefully having sex with her, ramming his 'cough'…

If not for the seriousness of the situation Allen would have let himself blush.

How could he live with himself. He just shamed Mana and himself.

What seemed to make the 'experience' even worse was the fact that his mind was enjoying torturing him by not only repeating the images in his mind but also making his body betray him by showing clear signs of arousal always present and oblivious with in a male. All the signs in the hotel room as well was working in making him feel more disgusted as despite his annoyance and uncomfort in a messed up bed.

How could he? How could that have happened. Allen gulped and almost leaned back into the bed if not for the fact that it was still damp from the previous 'activities. He had had sex with …Lenalee. That sounded so foreign to him yet…so….good?

AAARGH! What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be dwelling on the memories and feelings. He should be feeling more guilty, not finding some sick pleasure out if everything. He should immediately want to seek Lenalee out who had become a victim. He should want to apologise.

He had to apologise.

Meaning that he had to go find her.

And…um…apologise. But why did he feel like that wasn't his intention and why was he still so dizzy?

And really uncomfortable down there?

DGM

Lenalee nervously grabbed her coat which she had slipped off buttoning it up tightly before gulping. She had previously been running round a town half naked, showing off so much skin and currently paranoia had finally hit her along with embarrassment. Before panic was all that was on her brain but now that she had 'calmed down' and slept she could almost think straight, and now that that had happened she was fully aware of what state she was in and how distraught she looked.

Yes, she looked like a hooker, a phrase her brother never wanted to hear or witness, and now she not only looked like one, she looked worse than one. From travelling a lot for missions she had seen a lot of things from gypsies to prostitutes to 'witches' and obviously akuma.

So of course she was fully aware of how much she looked worse off than a woman who sold her body. That and she felt like she had. She looked more like an abused wench though, with the fact that she was pretty much naked outside. Her brother would kill her.

With a sigh, Lenalee buttoned the whole coat of her exorcist uniform that was the first and main thing she could grab. At least it covered her top half and she was wearing the main form of underwear (apart from a corset or bra). That was mildly relieving. Of course, mildly. And just because she wore a short skirts didn't mean that she actually like to show off a lot of skin. Hence why she wore tights or stockings. With her innocence she could only wear skirts and her brother thought that she looked cute in them. For safety measures she would always have shorts or something similar underneath. Now though, she had nothing. Nothing apart from black, lacy panties. Why she had worn them she couldn't remember. She only liked the feel of being an adult back then.

Now she technically was.

Yeah, a disgusting one. One who would take advantage of another and take away his purity. She was disgusting. The more Lenalee thought about it, the more the way she looked suited her. It showed how flimsy she was on the inside.

With another sigh Lenalee pushed herself up pulling the jacket down in hopes to cover her more. She didn't want to run through town and gulped. Yeah she was going to use her innocence for personal use. To try and savour the last, remaining remains of her dignity, and the crushed dust particles of any purity that might have still been alive.

This was just one of those situations. Sighing she checked again that it was fully around her and she almost hesitated for a moment to pick biscuits that was a 'gift pack' to exorcists on a mission. Except she wasn't on a mission. Not anymore. Still, to reach her destination she needed to stay inconspicuous as well as fast and silent. The best was to do so was to at least have eaten some food that could be provided and move like the wind where she would pass but nobody would actually notice her. She didn't want anyone to know. She just wanted everything to have been some wrong nightmare for a change. Just to wake up and everything would be normal.

She didn't like how the waiter had looked at her, even though she had tried to cover up with the quilt. At least because she was travelling a long distance there was a 'bunk bed' in the first class kind of room for her to sleep on. It helped give her time to think and attempt to calm down and she really needed that. But now, after being on the train for about 4 days she had to depart to her assigned journey. It was shorter than the original journey when she had went with Kanda but the shorter the better.

It was time to leave the warmth of the train and depart into the cold, cruel real world.

As the train stilled Lenalee held her breath contemplating how exactly she was going to move. Her innocence thrummed to life almost burning her thighs in excitement ad she couldn't help but be on mental alert. Not because of akuma , and surprisingly not because of the chance of being seen. No. It was because the thought of her 'innocence' being 'excited' seemed to have a second meaning that wasn't comfortable to think of.

DGM

It was frustrating, frustrating to the limit that he almost attacked a complete stranger. Kanda glared through everyone secretly wishing that he could freeze every annoying person that dared annoy him with his eyes alone. He wasn't in the mood to be talking with complete retards.

People couldn't just sense the tone when someone was clearly not in the mood . They still insisted on being death seeking imbeciles by still approaching him and chatting shit. He asked a simple question and people insisted on telling a long story about their lives, like he cared. Could they not just shut up and get straight to the point. Instead they just insisted on telling a long story.

Currently he was swiftly passing past people to where the last man had lead him. That bastard had been stuttering after a few minutes but had finally gotten the message and answered his damn question. And he earned a well deserved punch in the stomach from his rather disturbing and perverted opinion. Apparently he had seen a 'green haired woman, scantly dressed wearing a exorcist coat' and apparently 'nothing else'.

That was Lenalee he was talking about, Kanda didn't hesitate to attack the sick bastard. It both made him sick and worried him. Lenalee running out half naked, exposed. Just what the fuck had happened? The state of her room, the apparent state of her, and what the current problem was. The thoughts that kept running through his mind was how both obvious and annoying. He kept trying to preoccupy himself but it wasn't working. He still hadn't found Lenalee. He had promised to help her out and dammit he was going to.

DGM

As soon as the doors opened for people to exit the train Lenalee had darted through any gaps visible at the speed of light. It was risky; at most, as if she screwed up her footing she would have been plummeting through and the fact that there were large crowds increased the risk. She didn't want to kill anyone by hurtling into them as dangerous speeds. Still, years of practice and experience came in handy as she practically flew by recognised simply as a gust of wind to others. And finally when she reached a clearing she came to a sharp stop before propelling herself into the air still invisible to the human eye.

And up their Lenalee could finally relax a speed by softer than before. It was calming and with how high up she was she was able to see everything beneath her clearly from the train station to a forest and her chosen destination. A brief wind swept by and Lenalee instantly moved and arm to the hem of her jacket in hopes to pull it down. High or not, nobody needed to see her underwear. She really missed her shorts.

Her hair fanned out behind her and as she reached another part of the town she silently dove down to land on a church's clock tower. Relief had swept into her and she was contemplating on how to get some new clothes. Flying and all, it was pretty cold.

As she landed though her relief was quickly short lived though as a surprise force or blast of wind hit her from behind stunning the female exorcist. She only had a fraction of a second to spin around and defend herself but it still sent her flying to the town centre floor. Pain registered quickly through her nerves along with the ache of muscles but Lenalee could only feel annoyance registering in her system. She wasn't in the mood for this shit.

Akuma. Of course there were akuma. Those metallic bastards didn't ever know when it was the right time. And of course with her sheer gust of unfortunate luck she had willingly been showing off her innocence for all eyes to see. And stray akuma just had to think it would be suitable to show up and make her life worse. The fact that she had bin hit into the town centre had left her in the sight of many along with the distinct fact that her jackets had now become partially useless with the back pretty much burnt out. She wasn't in the mood.

"Gochi-Gochi. Look what we have here Gochi? An **excorcist**-o, Gochi" The first , shell head Akuma, obviously the leader of the pack teased.

It was obvious that she was surrounded with at least 5 level ones and two level 3

threes.

"On and look. A naked one" The other teased. Lenalee's eyes wandered weakly around her to all the foolish people (men in particular) who were to focused on looking at her, then to her own body.

That was it. She needed to vent out some frustration. She didn't hesitate to let he anger run straight to her innocence. She didn't resist as she allowed the strong, almost painful, burst of energy control her. Then she lept.

DGM

It was possibly the worst thing that she could possibly do, she knew that, but still, she couldn't care. Even though it went against all her standards and morals, she didn't care. It was like her moment of insanity where she just let her rage take control. It was simply the most relieving and stressing thing that she could have ever done but screw it, she had already lost so much.

Her chastity, her dignity, her last shred of respect. What was the point anymore. She honestly felt like Kanda by venting of some steam on another human. A group of humans in fact. Human men. She didn't hesitate to attack them after destroying the akuma. They had after all been down their watching the 'naked woman' fight and expose more of themselves.

While she had been out there fighting to save their lives, they had been trying to find the best angles of her exposed.

Afterwards she just went crazy and when she realized what she had done she didn't feel guilty at all. More like ecstatic.

It was only now that she had realised what she had done and yet she still didn't feel guilty.

Screw it she felt good for hitting those perverted bastards so hard that they wouldn't be having kids anytime soon as well as remembering any naked woman again.

At least she hoped. She wasn't actually fully aware of her physique and appearance at the time due to being blinded by her emotions that she wasn't sure if her innocence was activated or not. It was just so light and with her kicks being hard enough, with innocence could have kicked those guys dicks into their brains.

Made her rethink the expression of men using their dicks for brains. She may have actually ruined male anatomy.

Still she didn't care, she could live in obliviousness.

Her feet trampled quietly across the mud and it surprised her just how much she didn't care as of the moment. Even though she had been covered in both blood and mud she couldn't feel and less dirty. And even when she had found a lake and bathed in it it still didn't make a difference. She really didn't care. All she wanted was to get to her destination. She wanted to properly scrub her skin and have nightmares again (to a normal degree) she wanted to forget the feelings. Be herself again.

And finally after trampling through leaves, mud and other stuff along the secret path she reached her destination. It was proven from who she came face to face with and she simply smiled.

To be herself again it must have simply been a dream. And as she looked them in the eye she was willing to act like nothing happened.

It was now simply her secret.

**Done. **

**Hope you enjoyed. P.S would like some steamy ideas as always. **

**Please review.**


End file.
